When a Prankster Gets His Girl
by michelle1203
Summary: George and Sarah continue their lives outside of Hogwarts, but will they get married and have kids? How did Sarah and the twins get so close at Hogwarts? What was it like for her with her father in Azkaban? Sequel to 'When a Prank Goes Too Far'. Please Review. No flames.
1. Goodbyes and Reunions

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

Here's the sequel to 'When a Prank Goes Too Far'. I'm going to continue the relationship between Sarah and George, while also giving you looks at when Sarah was in Hogwarts and her relationship with the twins then and now.

I hope this first chapter clears up any confusion the last chapter of Prank left. I hope you enjoy it!

Sarah's POV

* * *

"It is my hope that as you leave Hogwarts for the last time, your lives be filled with happiness and success. Congratulations students and good luck!"

Dumbledore gave us all a reassuring smile as he completed his speech and clapped. Following the Headmaster's lead, the lawn erupted in cheers and applause. I looked from an excited Harry to a grateful Ron, and finally to a tearful Hermione. I couldn't believe this was it. Once the applause finished, the boats we were in would begin rowing and lead us to the other side of the lake. Part of me didn't want the applause to end, and the other part of me was ready to be finished with classes and start my adult life. Of course, moments later, the applause ended and the boats began to move.

"We did it!" Harry yelled. "We made it!"

Cheers of agreement erupted amongst me and my fellow seventh years. He was right. After all the scary situations and classes and…well…everything, we had made it. We had graduated! Music filled my ears as the school song began to play and my fellow classmates and Professors began to sing along.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts, __teach us something please. Whether we be old and bald,__or young with scabby knees!_"

Hermione sobbed the lyrics while Ron wrapped his arms lovingly around her. The two of them were planning on moving in together and possibly getting married in the near future. Harry looked at the two of them and then back at the lawn, where Ginny stood amongst the rest of the student population. Her eyes were as tearful as Hermione's. There was no doubt that she was contemplating her final year at Hogwarts without him. I couldn't blame her. I was in her position last year when Fred and George graduated.

_"Our heads could do with filling,__with some interesting stuff. For now they're bare and full of air,__dead flies and bits of fluff."_

It was heartbreaking last year to see George in the boat next to Fred, waving back at me while I bawled my bloody eyes out. By that time, my back was healed and my relationship with the twins, especially George, was stronger than ever. Graduation last year was emotionally the worst for me. I didn't want to say goodbye to my boyfriend and he didn't want to say goodbye to me. I remember that George had given me a kiss before the ceremony and promised me that we would see each other over the summer and holidays, and that he would write me during my seventh year.

He had kept to that promise.

_"So teach us things worth knowing, __b__ring back what we've forgot.__Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot."_

"Farewell, graduates!" McGonagall called, her voice amplified by her wand. "Best of luck to each and every one of you! You will all be missed."

My eyes grew moist at McGonagall's farewell. She had been somewhat of a mum to every one of her Gryffindors, and leaving Hogwarts meant never seeing her again. I quickly took out my wand and held it in the air. A dim light emitted from its tip while tears fell from my eyes.

I could feel the eyes of my classmates on me, but I didn't care. This was my goodbye to my school and home: Hogwarts.

"I'll miss you McGonagall," I whispered. "You and Dumbledore, thank you for everything. Thank you, Hagrid, as well."

Hermione looked up at me, her bottom lip wavering as he lifted her wand, her dim light joining mine. "Thanks…to all of my Professors and Hagrid. I'll miss you all, even Grawp."

"Thanks Hagrid," Ron chuckled, his wand joining ours. "I'll never follow the spiders again."

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," Neville lifted his wand.

"Thank you McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid," Harry followed.

I could hear various 'thanks' to Professors and see that my wand light was no longer alone in the early morning sky. Across a few boats, I could see that even Draco Malfoy had raised his wand was muttering something under his breath. Probably thanks to Professor Snape for putting up with his arrogant crap over the years. It wasn't until we were close to the shore that we finally put our wands down.

"This is it," sniffed Hermione.

Neville looked back at the castle, "It's not goodbye. We'll still talk to each other."

"Yeah," Seamus grinned, "just not as often."

I gave him a playful shove."Besides, if we hear of anything catching fire suddenly, we'll know who's behind it."

"Oh hardy har! I haven't caused a fire or blown anything up since October!"

We enjoyed a laugh as the boats met the shore. Hogwarts was far away at this point and would be for the rest of our lives. We would never see a Hogwarts letter again, well, at least until we had children. My fellow seventh years and I exchanged hugs and tears, saying our final goodbyes before the train came.

Our final ride on the Hogwarts Express consisted of tears, hugs, and memories. Hermione and I couldn't stop crying, even though we both knew, that quite possibly, one day we might end up being sister-in-laws. Harry and Ginny spent their last train ride sitting side-by-side, assisting Ron in trying to get me and Hermione to calm down.

"Come on you two," Ron held Hermione. "It's not like you two are never going to see each other again."

Ginny agreed, "Yeah. You two mum or dad is going to be there to pick us up and we're going to have a celebration dinner. Remember?"

"And Sarah," Harry rubbed my shoulder, "I thought you told me that Fred and George were going to pick you up, take you to the shop, and then meet all of us at the Burrow."

"I did," I sniffed. "I just…I'm going to miss Hogwarts a lot. I'm going to miss not seeing you lot every day."

"Same here" Hermione sobbed.

"You'll see us more than enough," Ron assured us. "Stop crying you two. It really isn't goodbye forever."

But regardless of Ron, Harry, and Ginny's words, that's how Hermione and I carried on for a half of the train ride. I had finally managed to calm myself down and drift into acceptance when the train stopped. I wiped my eyes, took my belongings, and ran, for the last time, out of the portal between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Sarah!"

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of a red-haired set of twins. Fred and George beamed at me, both of them wearing medium grey slacks with matching vests. Under his vest, George wore a white dress shirt and baby blue tie, while Fred wore a light purple shirt and a white tie.

"Fred!" I threw my arms around twin in purple. "I've missed you so much!"

Fred hugged me back, "I've missed you too, Princess. Congratulations Hogwarts graduate!"

"Georgie!" I squealed, moving from Fred's embrace.

"Sarah-doll!" George wrapped his arms around my torso and picked me up, twirling me around a couple times.

"George! Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you so, so much!"

Tightening my hold around George's shoulders, I held on as if letting go of him would make him disappear. I couldn't believe George was holding me and I was holding him. I couldn't believe we were together again.

He carefully set me back on my feet before planting kisses on my cheek, forehead, and lips. "Oh, love! Sarah, I'm so proud of you. I told you it wouldn't be long before we'd see each other again. I love you so much, Sarah."

"I love you so much too, George."

"Really?"

"Of course," I braced his head in between my hands and focused my eyes on his. "I never, ever want to be away from you for that long again. I love you, Georgie. I love you so much."

"Well, in that case, I have something I need to give you Sarah."

Before I could ask what it was, he reached into the pocket of his slacks and removed a small black velvet box. I felt my heart begin to pound madly in my chest. I looked over at Fred, who smiled back at me all-knowingly. My eyes began to tear up again.

"Sarah," George got down one on knee. "I really, really fancy you."

"I really, really fancy you too, Georgie." I felt a knot rise in my throat and let out a sob.

"Sarah, I can't see myself with anyone else but you. This past year was hard on the both of us, I know. It made me realize that I don't want to go through any more years without you by my side. If you don't mind, I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

I nodded.

"Sarah Jane Stone-Black," George lifted the lid of the box to reveal a gorgeous ring with three small, round diamonds joined together on a solid silver band.

I brought my hand to my mouth and let out another sob.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, George Weasley." I sniffed, "I'll marry you."

He looked up at me with a wide smile, "Really?"

I nodded enthusiastically and the sound of applause erupted around King's Cross. After sliding the ring on my finger, George got to his feet and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes closed, my lips molded against his as I kissed him back hungrily. Suddenly, Harry's voice snapped us from our kiss.

"So, Sarah," he grinned. "What was that you were saying about not being able to see us lot every day?"

* * *

Please review! The next chapter should be more exciting and up soon!


	2. First Time

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

I've updated the first chapter, in case you're subscribed and FF didn't alert you. I hope you all like this chapter. **Contains lemon!**

* * *

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen your mum look so happy."

I carefully took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack. George and I had just apparated back from the graduation celebration at the Burrow. Fred had decided to give us some alone time in their apartment, something that George and I were quite grateful for.

"I have," George chuckled, slipping off his shoes. "I think it was when mom found out that she was pregnant with Ginny. She was so happy to finally have a girl."

"How on Earth did she know that we were engaged? I mean, we didn't even get halfway through the door before she totally wigged on us. Do you reckon Ron or Harry told?"

"No, mum just knows these things. Didn't you hear? She said something about how you had a glow about you. Besides, she always knows whenever Fred or I are hiding something from her."

I sat down on the couch and removed my shoes, "Then how did you get around her all these years?"

"Loads of practice," George sat beside me. "Now, since we're alone, I'd like to focus solely on my fiancée."

"Oh really?" I grinned.

"Mm-hmm, really."

Our lips met slowly and our eyes closed. My left arm slid behind his neck while my right hand cradled his cheek. We gave each other a few passionate pecks, before moving back into longer kisses. George leaned into our kiss, his right hand on my waist, his left carefully guiding me back onto the couch. I broke the kiss for a moment, and the both of us to opened our eyes.

"I love you George," I whispered.

He planted a kiss on my cheek, "I love you too, Sarah."

I could feel our hearts beating against each others, and a slight thrumming sensation between my legs that was growing more intense the longer George lay on top of me. Judging by the look on George's face and the stiffy that was growing in his pants, he was feeling something similar. We both wanted it, there was no hiding that. I gave him a deep, longing kiss, hoping that he would take the hint. He did.

"Sarah," George stroked my cheek, "you're sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you."

Looking up at him, I gave a nod. "I'm sure. I'm ready, are you?"

"I'm ready."

"Good."

That's when things grew extremely heated. George slammed his lips against mine just after I managed to fling my arms around his neck. A moan emitted from my throat when I felt his hands quickly unbutton my pants and slide them down my legs. As they pooled around my ankles, George wasted no time in lifting me off the couch. My pants landed on the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist, while his hands grabbed my upper thighs and supported my bottom.

"Someone missed me," I nibbled on his ear. "Didn't they?"

George's voice came out husky, "You have no idea, Sarah-doll."

While we had never had sex before, we had managed to have several intense snogging sessions over the course of our relationship. I continued to kiss George as he carried me back to his room. We entered the large bedroom he shared with Fred and moved toward the left. The comforter felt soft and cool against my back and George's body was warm against my front when he laid me down on his full-sized bed.

I smirked, "You know, if we really wanted to freak out Fred, we could tell him we shagged in his bed."

The two of us looked across the room at an identical full-sized bed, this one covered with a crimson comforter and sheets instead of dark blue.

"Fred would flip," George nipped at my skin. "Let's tell him we did. I want to see the look on his face."

"Deal!" My voice shifted up an octave at the feeling of his lips, teeth, and tongue on the nape of my neck. There was no doubt that I was going to have marks in the morning.

"Aww, what's the matter Sarah? Does it feel good?"

Another moan erupted from my throat in response to his playful taunt. The thrumming between my legs was unbelievable and, suddenly, I couldn't stand seeing all of those clothes on him. I didn't realize how bad I wanted him until my hands unzipped his pants. George groaned as I pushed his pants past his bottom and down his thighs. After kicking them to the floor, he took his wand from his vest pocket and placed it on the nightstand, before removing his vest. I'd imagined him as a sex god, and I hoped to Merlin that he would be everything I'd wanted in bed.

"Raise your arms," his fingers played with the hem of my shirt.

I lifted my arms as he lifted my shirt off my body, leaving me lying on his bed wearing nothing but my bra and knickers. I needed him now. I'd never felt this randy for him. My hands shook with pleasure while I removed his tie and worked at the buttons on his dress shirt. George moaned, grinding his hips against my own. The feeling of his warm between my legs drove my womanhood mad.

I bit my lip and groaned. "George..."

"Yes, Sarah?" His hands swiftly removed my bra.

"I can't wait anymore," I heard myself breathe. "George, I need you. I need you."

His voice, though rough with desire, was nonchalant when he spoke. "You need me to what, Sarah?"

He was teasing me on purpose. I growled in frustration and tugged his underwear to his thighs, before slipping off my own.

"Oh," he smirked, "I see. You want me to shag you, don't you?"

"Yes! I need you to shag me, make love to me, _fuck_ me, whatever you want to call it! I just need you n-"

George silenced me with a kiss, pouring his passion into the connection between our lips. I allowed my hands to travel down his toned shoulders and back. Once he positioned himself against me, he broke the kiss and grabbed his wand. I watched him point it at our lower regions and murmur a spell that would give us protection. We weren't planning on adding Weasleys' to the family until after we were married. He placed the wand back on the night stand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. This was it.

"Sarah-doll, I'm going to try my hardest not to make it hurt for you. All right?"

"All right," I nodded. "I reckon it's going to twinge a bit no matter how careful you are."

He gave me a small smile, "Are you ready?"

Widening my legs, I placed my hands on his shoulders and nodded again. George carefully pushed forward, giving me a moment with every inch to allow myself to get used to him. While I gasped and cringed at the pain as my body stretched to let him in. George kissed me through it all until he was all the way in.

"You ready, darling?"

"Shag me, George," I begged.

Before I knew it, he had pulled out and was thrusting himself back in. A moan rose in his throat and mine as the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

I kissed him roughly, "Sweetheart…mmm."

"Sarah!" George continued.

He felt so fantastic inside me that I didn't want him to stop. I bucked my hips against his, the two of us rocking back and forth on his bed. George allowed his lips to wander my body until they found my breasts. His tongue swirled around my right nipple, giving it a nip before traveling to the left one.

"George!" I cried out.

"You feel so good, Sarah." He gave an inward moan. "Mmm…you're so tight."

As he began to thrust deeper, I began to feel something rise within me. From what Katie and Angelina had told me about their first times, feeling this way meant that I was close to coming. George must have felt the same because he closed his eyes and buried his face in my neck.

"I'm…close," I gasped.

George nodded against my neck, "Me too."

His hips pounded faster against mine, hitting my spot over and over again. It was then that I realized just how loud we were breathing. Without warning, George grabbed my waist and flipped me over. It was his turn to buck his hips upward as I moved my hips up and down his member. I let out a whimper, feeling a wave pleasure rise higher and higher inside me.

"Thatta-girl, Sarah-doll." George shoved himself deeper inside me. "Let go when you're ready!"

Not two seconds later, my head tilted backward and I screamed his name. "George! _GEORGE_!"

A moan left his throat, "Oh! Sarah! Fuck! _SARAH_!"

His thrusting grew slower, but he continued to penetrate deep. We both rode out our orgasms until George stopped thrusting and I collapsed on top of him. Once I had caught my breath, I got off of my fiancé, and lay down beside him. George covered both of us with his sheets and wrapped his arm around my back as I rested my head on his chest.

"How did that feel?" He asked. "I hope it was as fantastic for you as it was for me."

I sighed, "That was bloody amazing! You were…that was…beyond everything I had imagined."

George chuckled, "I didn't let you down, did I?"

Propping myself up on my elbow, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Not in the slightest."

* * *

Please review!

Note: In case you were wondering why I used both fiancé and fiancée in this chapter, it's because I read somewhere that fiancé is used for an engaged man and fiancée is used for an engaged woman.


	3. Umbridge

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

Saw DH2 again at midnight, I sobbed harder watching it a second time. It finally hit me that it's over.

Sarah's POV

This is a memory chapter.

* * *

_"Sarah!" _

_I nearly screamed from surprise. Fred and George were hiding on the couch in Gryffindor common room. They must've been lying down waiting for me, because they popped up when I had passed by rightfully scaring me. _

_The twins laughed, "Did we scare you, Sarah?"_

_"Just a bit," I sighed. "Good job." _

_"Where've you been?" asked Fred._

_"Yeah," George rested his chin on the back of the couch. "Classes got out an hour or so ago."_

_I chewed my lip, "In the library. I was…um…studying." _

_The two of them looked at me skeptically for a moment and then shrugged. I mentally sighed in relief. I didn't want to tell them where I was, or what happened._

_"Come sit down," Fred offered. _

_George patted a space between them, "We saved a spot for you." _

_Nothing against them, but all I wanted to do was go upstairs to my dormitory and lie down. Today hadn't been a good day and there was nothing the twins could do to change that._

_"I think I'll pass today, you two," I declined. "Maybe tomorrow?" _

_Fred and George peered at me from the couch with a mixture of amazement and worry. I didn't blame them. Almost every day, the three of us would sit on that couch and do homework, chat, relax, or whatever. Now here I was declining participation in one of our rituals. _

_"Sarah," asked Fred, "what's wrong?" _

_They would undoubtedly worry if I told them. So I shook my head, "Nothing at all. Just tired is all." _

_I began to walk to my dormitory when someone caught my arm. It was George._

_"What aren't you telling us?" His eyes scanned me. "Something's wrong isn't it." _

_"I'm not keeping anything from you," I rubbed my nose with my right hand. _

_Fred rolled his eyes, "We've known you for a long time Sarah. We know when you're lying to us." _

_"Sarah, come sit down and tell us," George reasoned. _

_"If you don't, you know one of us will pick you up-" _

_"-while the other makes you talk." _

_I looked around nervously, chewing my bottom lip. They had me cornered. I walked around to the front of the couch, dropped my school bag, and sat down between them. _

_"Very good, Princess," Fred tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Now, what is it you're not telling us?" _

_George sat forward slightly so he could get a good glimpse of my face. My eyes darted self-consciously to my left hand. I heaved a sigh of relief. The sleeves of my robe were just long enough that they covered the back of my hands. Suddenly, George grabbed my injured hand and pushed up my sleeve. I swore in my head. He must've followed my eyes. _

_Both Fred and George's eyes widened, "Sarah, what is this?" _

_"Nothing you two should worry yourselves about," I lied. _

_Fred carefully ran his fingers over the long, horizontal markings that were etched on the back of my left hand. "Sarah…Sarah, this is a fresh scar." _

_"I know." _

_It was George's turn to look over my hand. He touched the bright red cuts, "Sarah…are those words? What does that say?" _

_"Blimey, you're right," Fred gasped. _

_They both focused on my hand, "'I must not tell lies'?"_

_"Oh, Princess..." _

_"It was Umbridge, wasn't it?" asked George. _

_My voice was dry, "I defended Sirius. She gave me a detention in her office. That bloody office that's covered in pink and has cats all over the bloody walls. She gave me this quill and told me to write this," I pointed at my hand, "on a piece of parchment. While I wrote with my right, I felt the cuts burn on my left. She said something about letting it sink in. All I wanted to do was deck her." _

_"Relax," Fred rubbed my shoulder. "You're with us now. You'll be okay." _

_I shook my head, "You should have heard the things she said about him, about Sirius. I-"_

_"Shh, Sarah," cooed George. "It's over now. Just try to forget about it the best you can, all right?" _

_"How can I forget about it? She practically tortured me and I have the bloody proof on the back of my hand. As much as my mum hates Umbridge, there's no bloody way she's going to believe this one. The things that Umbridge said about my father..." _

_"Did she say them during detention?" Fred questioned. _

_"Of course not! It was after Dark Arts class. I was packing up my things and she came up to me. Everyone else was leaving, and I told Harry to go on when he wanted to wait for me."_

_George shook his head, "You should have let Harry stay, Sarah-doll." _

_"I should have, at least I would have had some back up. I will if it happens again." I balled my fist. "Umbridge called Sirius a murderer and blamed him for Bellatrix escaping. I know the Prophet's been saying like things, but I hearing it coming from her mouth put me in a right foul mood." _

_"Understandable," nodded Fred and George. _

_"She even said that I was destined to become a murderer like him and that she'll make sure that there would be a cell in Azkaban waiting with my name on it. Obviously, I snapped on her. Told her she was wrong, told her Sirius is innocent, that he's a good father, that he'd never harm anyone. That he'd __**never**__ let Bellatrix out. I also added a few obscenities and topped it off by calling her a toad-faced bitch. I'm lucky that I got away with an hour of detention and this scar. She had me writing this so many times that my hand started to bleed."_

_The twins stared at me, "Oh, Sarah."_

_"I was so…pissed that I managed to shatter a couple of her cat plates on the wall. I wanted to shatter her face, to be honest."_

_I thought back to sitting in her office, staring at the annoying plates on the wall. I thought about the noise the porcelain made when it began to break, and the way Umbridge's smug face contorted into frustration. I hung my head and looked at my scarred hand. _

_"Sarah," Fred rubbed my knee while George held my hand. Their voices blended as they spoke. "We're so, so sorry."_

_I rested my head on Fred's shoulder, "It's not your fault." _

* * *

Please review. I needed to write a memory chapter this time. I'm still reeling a little from the movie.


	4. Red Hair, Irish, or Scottish

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

I mention Sarah's heritage in this because I don't think I have mentioned it before. There will be mentions of "gingers" to refer to individuals with red hair and freckles. I apologize now if it offends anyone

Sarah's POV

* * *

I woke up to the sight of sunlight pouring through the windows of Fred and George's flat. With a yawn, I looked around the room. Fred's bed was empty and things were quiet except for the sound of George's soft, even breathing. His was lying on his side, his arms wrapped around my waist as he spooned me. I rolled over and faced him, watching his chest ride and fall. George was my fiancé.

"I love you Georgie," I planted a small kiss on his lips.

George stirred slightly and muttered, "Mm…love you too…Sarah."

I giggled.

"What're you giggling for?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"You're just really cute when you're sleeping."

"Not sleeping…just give me a minute."

Lying on my side, I ran my fingers through George's hair and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did a few moments later, there was a wide grin on his face.

His lips hovered over mine, "Hi."

"Hello there," my heart pounded with anticipation.

George lowered his lips onto mine. I returned the kiss as I rolled onto my back and George got on top of me.

"Sarah," He stroked my cheek, "you did tell your mum that we're engaged, didn't you?"

I froze. My mum had to work late last night, so she couldn't pick me up from the station or go to the party. I meant to send an owl telling her the good news, but the party at the Weasley's was so much fun that I forgot. I brought my hand to my forehead and groaned. Mum was going to flip.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." George kissed my forehead. "Well, love, do you want to send an owl or do you want to go see her?"

"Do you still have that phone lying about somewhere?" I questioned.

Even though phones weren't a very common source of communication in the Wizarding world, Fred and George had a phone in their shop. They occasionally used it for the occasional long distance order, but mainly kept it around for me to use whenever I spent the night. I was used to phones. I used them to talk to my grandparents. Sirius's parents knew I existed but, since he was the black sheep of the Black family, I never really talked to my grandparents on that side. But, I did talk to my grandparents on my mum's side. That's how I'm so used to telephones.

See, my mum's dad is a Muggle. While he embraced the Wizarding World, our communication methods were hard for him to get used to over the years, so Gran and my mum always made sure we used phones to talk. I grew up using a phone to talk to my Grampee, and owls, fire, and other magical things to talk to everyone else.

George kissed my nose, "You want to give her a ring?"

I nodded and watched as he got out of bed. I sat up, covering myself with his sheets. Seeing his naked arse sent a rush to blood to my cheeks and a thrumming between my legs. I usually called my mum to say that I was sleeping over at the twins'. Now, I would have to call to say that I was engaged and sleeping _with_ one of the twins. George's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Here you go," he handed the wireless phone to me. "Were you checking me out?"

Taking the phone from his hands, I dialed mum's number and placed the phone to my ear. I grinned at George, "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well," George sat behind me and ran his fingers up my sides, "to start I'd-"

A loud crack interrupted him, followed by eager knocking on the door. "Oi! You two not still shagging in there, are you?"

George and I looked at each other and then at the door Fred was behind. I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling my laughter. Fred was being a major cockblock right about now.

"Maybe we are," George smiled. "What's it to you?"

"You're my twin," called Fred.

"Sarah! Hello, Sarah?" My mum's voice filled my right ear, "Is that you, sweetie?"

I had almost forgotten that I was on the phone. "Oh! Morning, Mum! How are you?"

"Sarah!" Mum sounded so happy. "I'm great, love. Me boss gave me a couple days off! You know, other than the weekends. He reckons I've been overworked. How are you? How was graduation?"

"Fine, mum, I-"

"George!" Fred's voice came from behind the door, "Are you two naked in there?"

George groaned, "Fred we shagged last night, what do you think? Now leave us alone. I'll be out in a bit."

I put my hand on the receiver, "Hey! Will you shush, you two! I'm talking to mum!"

"Whose mum?" asked Fred. "Your mum or ours?"

"Does it matter? They're both my mums now!" I removed my hand. "Sorry about that mum, what were you s-"

"What did you mean by that, Sarah Jane?" My mum's voice interrupted. "What do you mean you have two mums now?"

I looked down at the ring on my finger and sighed. "Don't flip out all right? Yesterday, when Fred and George picked me up, George pulled me aside and p-"

"Blimey O'Reilly! George proposed, didn't he?"

"Yes. You're not upset are you?"

She probably didn't hear anything after the word 'yes' because she was squealing so loudly. I held the phone away from my ear. She hadn't squealed like that since the summer Dad came home after Harry had freed him.

George's eyebrows rose, "Is she really that upset?"

"Upset?" I scoffed and brought the phone back to my ear. "She's elated. Mum...mum! Oh, for Pete's sake, I'll owl you or visit you later all right?"

Before I pressed the 'end' button on the phone, I could've sworn I heard her squeal: "me daughter's finally marrying herself a ginger!" I handed George the phone. I wanted to roll my eyes.

My mum was Irish and, ever since I was little, wanted me to marry someone with red hair and freckles. Why? My Gran, who's an Irish ginger, married my Grampee, who's a Scottish ginger, and had my mum. My mum was born with dark features instead of ginger ones since, in Grampee's family, dark features skips generations. For this reason, My Gran wanted my mum to marry someone the same to carry on the ginger gene. Instead, my mum married Sirius and gave me dark curls instead of fiery red locks. Gran always said there was still hope for a ginger grandkid. When both my mum and I told her that even if I was to marry a ginger, it wasn't likely that my kids would have red hair, Gran disagreed. For a short time, she forgot about it, much to my and mum's happiness. During that time, she wanted me to marry someone who had dark hair and was either Scottish or Irish. She had even gone out of her way to contact Seamus Finnigan and Oliver Wood's families about the possibility of us having a date. My Grampee, mum, and I thought she was daft. That's when she came back to her senses and began enforcing the ginger rule again.

She never let it go again. I reckon that's why mum and Gran freaked out when the second they learned I was friends with Fred and George, and flipped even more then they found out I was dating George. Now, I here I was preparing to marrying one. Blimey, no wonder mum squealed with happiness. Gran would finally shut up about it all.

"So?" George asked expectantly. "What'd she say?"

I kissed him, "I think it's safe to say she and Gran will find our marriage more than satisfactory."

"Why?"

"George, have I ever told you about my family's ginger rule?"

He kissed my shoulder, "The one about your Gran wanting you to marry someone with red hair?"

"That would be the one," I faced him.

"Yes, I remember you told Fred and I that day in the common room after you came to your senses about dating Malfoy. You kept saying, 'why didn't I just date someone with red hair' and 'why don't I just date Seamus?'"

I smiled, "I remember exactly what you two told me too."

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"He'd probably set fire to my robes before he'd even get close enough to kiss me."

* * *

Please review. I hope I wasn't offensive to anyone and I apologize greatly if I was. I had to explain Sarah's heritage a bit to explain why her mum's reaction was the way it was.


	5. Gran and Grampee

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

Sarah's POV

* * *

"Now, my grandparents are probably here as well, so don't be nervous."

I warned George as I brushed the both of us off. We had traveled to my house using Floo Powder in order to show her my ring and tell her all about the proposal.

George kissed my lips, "I've never met your grandparents before, but if they are as nice as your mum, I'm not worried."

"Is that my daughter's voice I'm hearing?" The sound of footsteps on the hardwood was unmistakable. "Sarah, is that you?"

I gave George a reassuring smile, "Yes, mum. It's me and George."

Seconds later, an average-sized woman with long dark brown hair came barreling towards us. Her short-sleeved dark green peasant dress hung just below her knees and she was barefoot. She threw her arms around me and rocked us from side to side. "My Sarah-bearah! Oh, darling, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful," I hugged her back. "I've missed you so much."

She let go of me and hugged George, "My new son! How are you, George?"

"I'm wonderful Mrs. Black," he grinned. "It's great to see you again."

Mum pulled away, looked him up and down, and turned to me, "You two shagged last night, didn't you?"

My cheeks grew pink. Before either George or I could respond, a slightly overweight woman with green eyes and a heavy Irish accent entered the room.

"Sylvia Reilly! You leave that poor girl alone. It's none of your beeswax if the girl got her hole last night!"

Her red hair was braided into two shoulder-length pigtails and she wore a white apron with purple flowers over her dark pants and Caerphilly Catapults shirt. There was only one person I knew who loved the Caerphilly Catapults Quidditch team.

"Gran!" I ran over to her.

She chuckled, "Slow down, Sarah. I'm not going anywhere."

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Gran, I'd like for you to meet my fiancé George Weasley. George, this is Grandma Stone. Just call her Gran."

"Nice to meet you, Gran," George shook her hand.

"A Weasley?" Gran grinned. "How wonderful! You wouldn't happen to be related to the Weasley's that own that joke shop down Diagon Alley, are you?"

"Actually I am, ma'am. I own the shop with my twin brother, Fred."

"He's a twin, no less. Sylvia, why didn't you tell me Sarah was seeing a twin?"

Mum rolled her eyes, "I told you that, mum. You probably weren't listening."

"Oi, shut it you!" Gran snapped back.

"They're always like this," I mentioned to a surprised George. "Don't worry, they'll be eating chips or pie and laughing in twenty."

"Blimey, what's all the commotion about? You're interrupting the Quidditch game!"

A balding man with graying-red hair, freckles, and brown eyes shuffled into the room. He was slightly round and wore khakis and a red and silver Wigtown Wanderers sweater. My Grampee might not have gotten used to the Wizard communication, but for a Muggle, he certainly loved Quidditch.

"Who is that wee bean sprout?" He pointed at me. "That can't be me granddaughter."

"It is me, Grampee!" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I may be short, but I'm all graduated from Hogwarts now, all right? Plus, I'm engaged too. I'm not a wee bean sprout anymore."

"Good to see you, lassie," Grampee let me go. "What's this about you being engaged? To who? Sylvia, you let this happen?"

George cleared his throat, "To me. Hello, sir, I'm George Weasley. I'm your daughter's fiancé."

I watched as Grampee shook his hand and looked him up and down suspiciously. Then he turned to my Gran and said, "He's a ginger."

"I know," Gran grinned.

"Oh Merlin," I hit my palm against my forehead. "Can we not do this you lot? I'm marrying George because I love him very much. Not because he's a ginger, all right?"

"All right," Grampee smiled, "but that's not going to stop your mum and Gran from celebrating though."

"Celebrating that I'm engaged or that I'm engaged to a ginger?"

"A little bit of both, love," Mum chimed in. "I think your Gran made a pie, didn't you mum?"

Gran nodded, "The timer should be off any minute now. I made your favorite."

"Apple?" I could feel my mouth water.

"Yes ma'am."

"Fantastic! Did you make chips too?"

"No, but I did make Shepherd's Pie."

I smiled, "Ooh, I haven't had that in forever. I can't wait."

Grampee patted George on the back, "Well, welcome to the family, laddy. You can call me 'Grampee'. You're a wizard, I reckon?"

"Yes, sir," George nodded and began to ramble. "I'm also a twin, his name is Fred. Sarah and I met her first year. She sat by us after she was sorted into Gryffindor. Sarah told me you were a Muggle. My dad works in the Muggle artifacts department at the Ministry. He finds Muggles fascinating. He'll probably have so many questions for you when you two meet."

Grampee laughed, "Relax laddy! No need to be nervous. Anyway, your dad and I will get along just fine then! Can't wait to meet him. You like Quidditch?"

"Definitely. Fred and I were Beaters while we were at Hogwarts."

"Oh really? Well, when you're done with the lasses, come down to the den and watch the game." He pointed at his shirt. "We're winning!"

Grampee headed out of the room and back to his Quidditch game.

"Now that he's gone," Mum took my left hand. "Let me see the ring."

Mum and Gran crowded around my hand, gawking at the ring on the finger.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" sighed Gran. "Look at the diamonds, Reilly."

"Oh, George, you have such great taste!" Mum agreed.

George wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Thank you. I really love your daughter. I can't imagine my life without her."

I giggled as he kissed my cheek and looked at my mum and Gran. Turning around, I hooked my arms behind his neck and kissed him. I really was happy and I was glad to see my family was too.

"Come on, Sylvia," Gran whispered. "Let's give these two some privacy."

She and mum slunk out of the room and towards the kitchen, leaving the George and me alone. I broke the kiss.

"Sorry, Georgie," I apologized.

"Sorry?" He scoffed. "What for?"

"All of this. They can be completely bonkers sometimes and so normal other times. They're just so excited right now about you," I shrugged. "But hey, what can I do? They're my family."

"Don't be sorry. I think it's brilliant. I love your family. It's so different from mine. I mean, you're an only child and your mum and grandparents dote on your practically. I wish mum would make my favorite pie and foods when I get home." George kissed my forehead. "You're lucky, Sarah-doll. Besides, dad will be so excited when he finds out that your Grampee's a Muggle."

* * *

Please review! Sarah's mom's name is still Sylvia. I messed up and didn't realize I'd said her name in the prequel. I tried to show accents without typing it out in a confusing way.


	6. Moving In

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

Sarah's POV

Sorry for the wait. I messed up in the last chapter with Sarah's mom's name. After re-reading over "Too Far" I noticed I already said her name. From here on out, her name will be as I stated it in the prequel: Sylvia.

* * *

"Sarah!"

I continued to sort through my belongings, "I'm in the bedroom, George!"

Two weeks had passed since George had met my family. During our visit, the two of us discussed places to stay, whether it is a flat or a house. Little did we know that my Gran had something in mind for such an occasion. There was a house where my mum grew up that was given to my Gran after my great Gran had passed away. It was cozy with two levels, three bedrooms, two and half baths, a den, a living room and a kitchen. Gran and Grampee had moved out of the house after my mum graduated from Hogwarts. They wanted to downsize into a smaller house that they could comfortably grow old in. Not wanting to sell the house that had been in her family for so long, Gran decided to save it for her grandchild. She told me matter-of-factly that she wanted to be sure that her grandson or daughter "would have an adequate place to conceive ginger babies".

Neither George nor I wanted to accept a wedding offering as large as a furnished house. It took loads of convincing before we agreed to accept the gift. He jokingly asked me if I remembered any spells that would foresee or guarantee the hair color of an unborn child.

"Here's the last one," George placed a box beside me.

Kissing his cheek, I said a quick, "Thanks love".

Our clothes continued to hang themselves in our closets, while our other belongings arranged themselves on shelves. I wiped a stray hair from my eyes and tightened my ponytail. With a wave of my wand, the bed began to make itself. I watched George slide the sleeves of his shirt further up his arm before waving his wand to adjust a few wonky picture frames and pieces of furniture.

George glanced over his shoulder at me, "Sarah-doll, can you check downstairs and see if you like it?"

I quickly went down the stairs and into the living room. The couch sat against the wall with two chairs on either side of it. In the center of the floor lay a rug and the fireplace, now with added Floo capabilities, rested on the opposite wall. I moved to the kitchen where all the dishes lied in the cabinets and the appliances were working properly. I entered the den and a couch sat in front of a television with Quidditch posters and pennants, book, and other knick-knacks on the surrounding shelves and walls. I smiled to myself. There was no doubt that that was my Grampee's favorite room. The guest half bathroom was set, along with the guest bedroom. Some of the house had furnishings and attributes that my Gran and Grampee had left when they'd moved out, and that George and I were actually quite fond of. My job of checking downstairs was complete.

As I began to ascend the stairs, as George cried out. "Finished!"

I hurried up the stairs, past the second guest bedroom, the bathroom, and into our bedroom. I looked around the room with wide eyes. He was right.

"We're finished…" I said in disbelief.

George nodded, "We're finished!"

As final pillow floated into place, George and I fell backward onto the bed and sighed. We'd done it. After a week of packing, painting, and decorating, our house was exactly the way George and I had wanted it. We'd agreed that George would still have a bed at the shop with Fred simply for the fact that it'd be like a place for him to go to the night before our wedding, nights he worked late, or whenever they planned new products. After all the years I'd known them, I'd come to learn that some of their most brilliant ideas came at night.

I smiled and looked at my fiancé. "Georgie?"

"Yes, Sarah-doll?" George smiled back.

"We're home."

George rolled onto his side and kissed the tip of my nose. "We're home."

Giggling at the felling, I followed with a kiss on his lips. George smiled and I felt my heart pound. I always loved the small lines that graced the corner his eyes whenever he smiled. We moved into a snogging session sooner than either of us had realized. Before we could get heated enough to start shagging, a soft hoot interrupted us. George and I turned our attention to the window and saw a brown barn owl staring back at us. Our cheeks reddened. This owl had come at the right time. We needed to shut the windows if we were going to continue behaving this way.

"Sorry," I apologized to the owl.

The owl flew inside and dropped an envelope beside me before making itself comfortable at the headboard of the bed.

"What do you think it is?" asked George.

I shrugged and opened the envelope, "No idea."

As soon as the seal was broken, the envelope began to alter itself. George and I watched as the seal lifted into two eyes and the wax seal molded into a mouth. The envelope rose before me and spoke in a casual male voice:

_"Dear Ms Sarah Stone-Black, _

_Your application for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Games and Sports in the British and Irish Quidditch League division has been received. After your interview last Thursday, we have decided that you are a perfect candidate for the job. Congratulations! We are excited to add you to our division. We await your owl agreeing to this job and we will return your owl with more information on when you start!_

_Yours Truly, _

_Devon Graham_

_P.S. Congratulations on your engagement to Mr. George Weasley! I personally wish the best of luck to the two of you."_

I watched the envelope return to normal and drop to the bed. My heart pounded in my chest. I got the job. I'd almost forgotten that I'd applied for it a couple of weeks before graduation.

"Oh! I can't believe it!" I squealed. "I'm going to be organizing Quidditch matches! Holy shit! I'll be organizing the World Cup!"

George kissed me, "Congratulations Sarah."

"Blimey, George! George! I'll be working in one of the most laid-back departments in the Ministry!"

"Hold on. Wasn't Bagman head of that department," George asked.

I shook my head, "Him? Oh, he's long gone now. I think he left because of something to do with money for bets."

George snorted. "He owes a lot of people money."

"I know," I gave him a sympathetic glance. "Anyway, Devon Graham is head now and I've got a fantastic job now."

Grabbing a quill from the nightstand, I wrote a response to Devon explaining that I was happy to start and thanking him for my engagement well-wishes. I also asked about maternity leave just in case George and I have children, even though I knew it most likely wouldn't be an issue. Once I was done, I gave the letter to the waiting owl and watched it take off.

George rested his chin on my shoulder, "We're getting married, your grandparents just gave us a house for our wedding present, and you have a new job. Blimey, everything is really happening isn't it? I'm not dreaming, am I? I'm not going to wake up and be in bed with Fred telling me you rejected me?"

"No," I turned around and kissed him gently. "It's not a dream. I'm here, the house is here, and we're still getting married. That is, unless you've changed your mind."

Before I could blink, George had taken my lips with his. His hands held my head in place as he gave me a long, fiery kiss. I nipped at his lower lips when his pulled away, eager for more. George rested his forehead against mine.

"Sarah, I would _never_ change my mind." 

* * *

Please review! Thanks for waiting for me. I've been going through some personal stuff. Now that I'm single and short a few friends, my creative juices are back and in full force.


	7. Moony

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

I figured it was time for another memory chapter. This time with Remus Lupin. I hope he's not too OOC. Enjoy

* * *

_Sarah ran toward the tall man screaming, "Uncle Moony! Uncle Moony!"_

_Sarah loved her Uncle Remus Lupin. He was Sarah's favorite person to be around out of her parents friends. He always had chocolate. Always. This, to Sarah, was something that was great. Remus picked the young girl up and hugged her close. She reminded him more and more of her father._

_"Uncle Moony!"_

_"Ooh! You're getting so big." He set her feet on the floor. "Are you behaving yourself for your mother?"_

_Sarah nodded vigorously._

_"Are eating your vegetables?"_

_Sarah nodded again._

_"Good." He reached into his pocket and handed her a small piece of chocolate. "There you are."_

_"Thank you!" The little girl popped the chocolate into her mouth._

_Sylvia watched her daughter run off and turned her attention to her friend. "She's me daughter all right. Little Chocoholic! No doubt, Sirius's too, eh?"_

_Remus chuckled, "Definitely."_

_"I don't know how I do it sometimes. How I raise her by me onesies, you know? Am I doing an all right job?"_

_"Sylvia," Remus gave a reassuring smile, "You're doing an excellent job. Sarah's a sweet girl and bright."_

_"Thanks. Not a day goes by that I don't miss me husband. I see so much of him in her. Remus, I…"_

_She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. It'd been three years since Sirius was incarcerated. Sylvia was left raising their now four-year-old by herself. They visited Sirius whenever they allowed him visitors, but it wasn't the same as having him home._

_"Remus, 's not fair. 'S not fair at all." Sylvia shook her head. "Sarah was only eighteen months. Hell Harry was a wee fifteen months! They barely got to know Sirius. Or even Lils and Prongs. I..."_

_Remus pulled her into his arms just as she broke down. He held her close while she sobbed. He remembered what he promised to Sirius during one of his visits to Azkaban. Since no one could watch over Harry, what with him being in the hands of Muggles, Sirius wanted to make sure his wife and daughter were protected. Remus agreed and promised that he'd make sure the loves of Sirius's life were safe. He made sure to check on Sarah and Sylvia once a week, sometimes twice if he was feeling up to it. He'd miss a week or so whenever the moon phased against his favor. However, Remus almost always was there for the Black family. He babysat for Sarah whenever her grandparents couldn't and he made sure Sarah knew what really happened that October night. Both he and Sylvia didn't want her growing up believing what everyone thought to be true about Sirius and the Potters._

_"Sometimes I feel like I'm failing Remus," Sylvia sobbed._

_"You are not failing," Remus emphasized. "You are an excellent mother."_

_"I need him, Moony. I need me husband. I miss him so much and if it wasn't for Pettigrew, I'd bloody well have him here with me. For me. For our daughter."_

_"I know. I miss him too."_

_"She asks about him, you know? It hurts. I thought that maybe after a few years I'd be less upset."_

_Remus reassured her, "We're all still upset, Sylvia. Those that know him aren't going to forget easily. Those of us that knew Lily and James aren't going to forget either."_

_"I miss me Godson-"_

_"Mummy?"_

_Sylvia and Remus turned to see Sarah standing between them. Her eyes were wide and her hair was a curly mess around her face. Remus noticed then how much she really did look like Padfoot. She held a stuffed rabbit in her arms. It was a soft and yellow thing that had been well-loved over the years. The Potters had brought it to the hospital when Sarah was born, and it had been her favorite stuffed toy ever since._

_"Mummy, why are you crying?" asked Sarah. "Did I do something bad? Uncle Moony, was I bad?"_

_"No, love," Remus smiled. "You have been wonderful."_

_Sylvia wiped her own eyes. Crying was something she tried not to do in front of her daughter. She knelt down to Sarah's level, kissed her forehead, and stroked her cheeks. "No. Sweetheart, you weren't bad at all. Mummy's just upset right now."_

_"Is it 'cause of daddy?"_

_"Yes, sweet pea. But he did nothing wrong. Mummy loves you and your daddy very much."_

_"Then why were you crying?"_

_"Because I get a little sad when I think about him. He's my fella and I miss him is all."_

_"Oh, okay," Sarah frowned. "When's daddy coming home?"_

_"Just a wee bit longer," Sylvia reassured her._

_She hoped the answer would be satisfactory enough for the four-year-old, but Sarah was smarter than that. Sarah knew there was something her mother wasn't telling her._

_"How much longer?"_

_Sylvia sighed, "Nine years."_

_The toddler made a face. Sylvia sucked in her breath. Remus picked her up to stop her from wailing. Sarah's lips settled into a pout and both adults sighed in relief. Neither Sylvia nor Remus wanted to deal with a crying Sarah. She usually didn't cry much, but when she did, she didn't stop for what seemed to them like hours. Remus rubbed Sarah's back while he rocked her gently from side to side. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. He still wasn't used to being an uncle. Even after four years of talking to, holding, feeding, and changing Sarah, he wasn't used to being her uncle. He was so used to being responsible for himself. Being a bit responsible for Sarah always felt somewhat odd._

_"Sarah, it will go by faster than you know it," lied Remus._

_Sarah was at the age where she had a better understanding about what had happened to Sirius, and why he wasn't there with her and Sylvia. It would be a long nine years. He knew he shouldn't have lied to her, but for some reason he couldn't help it._

_Sarah raised her head and looked at her uncle. She held up her right pinky, "Promise?"_

_Remus linked his pinky with hers, "I promise."_

_She was about to kiss his cheek when something made her stop. Sarah touched a scar that went from his cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth. "Uncle Moony?"_

_"Yes, Sarah."_

_"What happened? Your face looks hurt."_

_Remus sighed. The scar was fresh since the last time he'd checked on Sarah and Sylvia. About four days ago, the moon was full and he'd had to endure his curse. Sylvia was fully aware of Remus's secret but Sarah had been too young to understand completely. Now that she was four, she was getting old enough for him to explain what he was. Remus glanced at Sylvia who gave a small nod. It was time to tell Sarah the truth about her uncle. He sat down in a nearby chair and Sarah sat on his lap._

_"Sarah," began Remus, "do you know why your uncle is named Moony?"_

_The toddler shook her head. "Does it have to do with the moon?"_

_"You are a bright girl! Yes, it does have to do with the moon. You see, Uncle Moony gets a little sick when the moon is full. He has to take a potion that will help him."_

_"Are you okay Uncle Moony? You're not gonna die are you?"_

_"No, Uncle Moony isn't going to die. He just acts a little weird when the moon is full. He changes a bit. He's not himself."_

_"Oh…"_

_"And sometimes he gets hurt when he changes. When he does, he's not human anymore."_

_"Oh. Do you change into a dog like daddy?"_

_"Ah, see that's where your daddy and I are different. Your daddy changes into a dog and I change into a wolf."_

_Sarah's eyes grew wide._

_"Don't be scared." Remus stroked her hair. "See, your Uncle Moony won't hurt you. Do you ever wonder why I'm not around sometimes?"_

_She nodded._

_"It's because I don't want to hurt you. If the moon is full, or is going to be full, your Uncle Moony can't come play with you. He wants you to be safe. He doesn't want you, your mum, or anyone he cares about around when he's a wolf. Okay?"_

_Sarah's eyebrows knitted, "So…you change into a wolf when the moon is full?"_

_"Yes, Sarah, I do."_

_"Can you change into a wolf right now?"_

_"No, I can't. Remember what you just asked me? You asked if I turned into a wolf when the moon is full, and I said yes. See, I can only be a wolf when the moon is full. Your daddy changes into a dog, and he can do it whenever he wants to. He can do it because he chooses to. Your Uncle Moony can't choose when he turns into a wolf."_

_"Oh," Sarah rested her head against Remus's chest. "I'm sorry, Uncle Moony."_

_"It's quite alright. It's not your fault."_

_"Uncle Moony, when you change, who hurts your face?"_

_Remus swallowed. He'd hoped that by discussing his werewolf side, that she'd forget the scars on his face. "No one hurts me, Sarah. I hurt myself."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because," he placed his hand on the center of his chest, "the wolf inside me makes me."_

_Sarah gasped and then frowned. Her eyes narrowed. Huffing, she pointed her finger at his chest, "Listen wolf! You leave my Uncle Moony alone!"_

_Sylvia covered her mouth while Remus stared down at the toddler with a small smile._

_"He's my Uncle Moony and you need to stop hurting him, 'kay? 'Cause I said so! Leave him alone! You're hurting him and he doesn't like it and I don't either so stop it! If you don't, I'll get cross again and yell at you again and, and, and…and I'll tell your mummy!"_

_She folded her arms and nodded, feeling as if she'd finally put the wolf in its place. She hugged Remus tightly._

_"I think the wolf's gone, Uncle Moony. If not, just tell me, 'kay?"_

_Remus hugged her back, "Okay. Thank you, Sarah. That was very brave of you to stand up to a wolf like that for me."_

_"You're welcome, Uncle Moony."_

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Work and Dance

I own know except Sarah, her mum, and grandparents.

I apologize for taking so long to update. No excuses, but I sincerely thank you for waiting. I also fixed some errors and added some things to chapter 2 if you'd like to pop over and have a look. I hope you like this update, and I hope it all makes sense.

* * *

"Sarah, an owl from Sweden just dropped a letter on your desk."

I walked to my desk and glanced at a pile of letters from various countries. All of them were requests for information about the upcoming All-Stars Match, the Quidditch World Cup, and other major matches that were fast approaching.

"Blimey, Dean, did all of this just get here?" I started stacking the envelopes so I could see the bottom of my desk. I had just gotten my desk clear of paperwork, letters, souvenir proposals, player forms, forbidden items, and other match related items.

Dean Thomas gave me a sheepish grin, "Sort of."

"Most of 'em came while you lot were in that meeting with Graham," Seamus looked up from his desk.

I nodded. The meeting early today in Devon Graham's office included me, Dean, Devon, and a few other members of the British and Irish Quidditch League. We sat around the fire as the manager for the French National Quidditch Team talked back to us from the flames. We discussed the possibility of them being showcased in the All-Stars Match with other major teams. Frankly, all they wanted was to show off their special move, the Blitzen Ballet. I can't blame them; it helps them win almost all of their matches.

"And how were not there?" Dean turned to Seamus.

"That meeting had nothing to do with me. I don't talk to the teams until after their set for the matches. There's no use in planning fireworks for a team that might not be admitted."

Suddenly, a grey owl swooped in from the window, dropped a red letter in front of me, and then flew back out again.

I sighed and picked it up."Oh great, it's from Belgium, fellas."

"Not them again," Seamus groaned.

Belgium had been our most difficult team to deal with. They were constantly owling us trying to find ways to weasel their way into the ASM without having to fill out the right paperwork. They're making plans for it as if they know they're going to be in it.

"This better not be a Howler. Because if they're going to yell at me, that's certainly not the way to get into the ASM."

"If it's a Howler, it's probably 'cause you said no." Dean mentioned.

"Did they seriously think I was going to allow them to have their own special mid-game show featuring every major player their team has had?" I plopped down in my chair. "I'm sorry but that is the most outrageous thing to ask for, is it?"

"We'd be there all night if you agreed!"

Seamus walked past with a box marked _DO NOT IGNITE_. "Yeah, and then I'd have to shoot flares into the sky behind each person. Do you know how much that is? Sending thousands of flares bursting in the sky behind beaters that can't guard worth a damn? What a waste!"

"Oh, didn't hear that one," my eyebrows shot up. "Belgium didn't want any moving works, or anything cool? Just the regular bursts in the sky?"

"Yes, those boring blighters."

Dean and I burst into laughter. I loved working with Dean and Seamus. The two of them made planning matches amazing. After McGonagall's recommendation, Seamus got a position and the pyrotechnic coordinator for the World Cup and any other event. His particular proclivity for pyrotechnics proved to be just what we needed. Of course wherever Seamus was, Dean was sure to follow. He was hired by the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. He works with me and people down in the Department of International Magical Cooperation to make sure things run smoothly during and after planning.

"Hand me the letter, Sarah. I'll owl them back," Dean suggested. "Besides, don't you have to go to the Weasley's?"

"What for-? Oh!" I can't believe I'd almost forgot. I'd been so busy with planning the ASM that I'd almost forgot that I promised George I'd meet him at his parent's house to start planning our wedding. "Oh, damn! What time is it?"

"Five until four," said Seamus. "Gonna be late, aren't ya?"

I quickly grabbed my bag and started stuffing papers inside. "No, not if I apparate now. Thank you so much, boys. What would I do without you two? Do you have everything covered?"

"We've got it," Dean said. "Don't forget your wallet!"

I chucked it into my bag, "Tell Devon I left to plan my wedding."

Seamus shrugged, "We will, but you know he doesn't care if you duck out early. Everything's pretty much done anyways."

"I know. I just want to make sure everything covered. Have a good weekend!"

"You, too!"

Grabbing my bag, I waved goodbye and apparated into the Weasley's house.

"Ah, Sarah, you're here." Mr. Weasley smiled at me.

I set my bag down beside the couch in the living room. "Hiya, is George here yet?"

"Yes, they're upstairs. I was wondering though, if I could ask you something?"

"Of course, ask me anything at all."

I wasn't expecting Mr. Weasley to ask me something. I was however, expecting Mrs. Weasley to be all over me as soon as I apparated into the house. His question was probably harmless and had to do with what color tie he could wear or something likewise. I sat on the couch and he sat down in the chair across from me.

"Now, Sarah, who are you considering doing the father and daughter dance with at your wedding?"

The question took me off guard. I hadn't thought about it. Given that Sirius was dead, the idea of a father and daughter dance had been so far from my mind.

"I hadn't given it any thought actually," I admitted. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do. Sarah, I know I'm not Sirius, but I was wondering if you had considered dancing with me instead. After all, you'll be my daughter when the wedding comes 'round."

My mouth hung open. That was the nicest thing I'd heard since the day Mrs. Weasley saw me at the twin's shop before my last year, and said she wished I would marry George already so I could be her daughter-in-law. She had also told me to drop hints about marrying Ginny to Harry so he could be her son-in-law, but it was still a nice thing to say nonetheless.

"I...I hadn't thought about it. But considering the circumstances, you're right Mr. Weasley. Can you dance?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled and got to his feet. "Oh, I know a thing or two." I watched as he placed a vinyl record on the record player. Mr. Weasley bowed, offering me his hand. The song began to play and I felt my heart jump.

"How did you...?"

"George told me this is a song your dad liked to sing to you. I figured why not dance to it in memory of a father and daughter tradition?"

I shakily took Mr. Weasley's hand. I felt like I was in dance practice for the Yule ball again. I put my left hand on his side and took his left hand in my right. Mr. Weasley wasn't joking when he said he knew how to dance. We danced slowly to the music, and I could feel myself beginning to miss my dad. I felt like a little kid. I imagined myself in a wedding dress. I imagined a wedding band on my finger, George standing to the side with Fred, a smile on his face. I imagined my mum and my Gran and Grampee. Then, I imagined my dad, hair combed, black tux, smiling at me, his ghost watching me dance with Mr. Weasley.

I realized I wouldn't have a father and daughter dance with my dad at my wedding. He wouldn't see me walk down the aisle. He wouldn't see me have a baby with George. Hell, he wouldn't see how excited I was that I was marrying George, just like his letter to me predicted. I wouldn't get to see the look on his face when he found out he was right about me marrying a Weasley twin. The song suddenly flooded my ears:

_Dream on, but don't imagine it'll all come true. When will you realize Vienna waits for you?_

That's when I lost it. It started with a sob. I stopped dancing and buried my face in Mr. Weasley's chest. My future father-in-law held me close to him, rubbing my back carefully. I heard footsteps down the stairs and the voices of Ginny and Hermione asking for me. I heard George and Fred come apparate in. I didn't let go of Mr. Weasley. For a minute, I was literally afraid that if I let go he'd disappear or worse, die. Then I'd be cheated not only out of a father, but also a father-in-law for my wedding day.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him, puffy eyed and red faced. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry for crying on you."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I understand. It's alright, Sarah."

"I want to dance with you on our wedding." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I just need a minute right now…to stop crying, you know? I need to…I need to get all of the sadness out now…so I don't feel it on my wedding day. So I don't feel sad again about Sirius."

I went back into the knitted fibers of his vest and continued crying. George had quietly stopped the record from repeating the song. I was sure by now that the audience around me had either given us privacy, or was watching silently at my breakdown.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do this on my wedding when we dance. I'm so sorry."

Mr. Weasley shushed me and rested his chin on my head. "It's alright. There, there. Get it all out, Sarah. It's quite alright."

* * *

The next chapter will be holiday related in honor of the upcoming Christmas season. Please review and thanks again for waiting the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update.


	9. Will You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah Jane Stone-Black.

This has been a hectic week. My 20th birthday was on Monday. But before that, a drunk driver crashed his car into our house. My birthday was spent picking up the pieces and figuring out what to do next. It really wasn't a birthday. But this week has become like a birthday week, all of these amazing things keep happening.

Anyway, sob story over. This is the first flashback chapter in a few about Sarah's fourth year. I'm trying to figure out a direction to go with the wedding and future, etc. So in the mean time you get to see what happened in the past. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_"Um, Sarah?"_

_I glanced up from my letter to my mum to look at George. His eyes were shifting from right to left, almost as if he were looking around to see if anyone could see him. I made a face, "Are you all right? You seem anxious."_

_"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Can…Can we talk for a minute? You know, in private?"_

_We were sitting in the Great Hall with a several other students during our free time. The Triwizard Tournament was more than underway and the Yule Ball was just around the corner. Fred and Angelina were discussing their ball plans down the table from us, while Harry and Ron were searching for dates. Hermione, not surprisingly, was working diligently on an essay. A few of us, like me, Ginny, and Neville were writing letters home. Students in other houses were doing similar things. Although all of them minding their own business, I could see that whatever George needed to speak to me about was crucial and confidential._

_"Sure," I dipped my quill in ink. "Let me finish this sentence and we can go for a walk. Is that okay? I sort of need to get this to the Owlery."_

_George smiled, "That's perfect actually. It will give us time to talk."_

_I finished jotting down the last of my letter and sealed it into an envelope. After putting my quills, ink, and parchment into my bag, I smiled at George. "Are you ready?"_

_He nodded and the two of us set off toward the Owlery. The snow was lightly falling outside when we entered the castle courtyard. The Beauxbatons girls were bundled up and walking together in groups, as usual, while various Hogwarts students were spread out in places studying or making snowmen with the already-fallen snow._

_"So," I tightened my scarf, "what did you need to talk to me about, Georgie?"_

_"Not here," George shook his head. "Let's get past the courtyard and then we can talk."_

_I furrowed my brow, "O-kay? I reckon this must be serious then, right?"_

_George nodded, "Right."_

_We left the courtyard and entered the grounds. Feeling the cold air around me, I pulled my knit hat down over my eyebrows and adjusted my scarf so that sat tight over my nose and loose around my neck. I pulled on my mittens and looked at him expectantly. There was hardly anyone around. He must have agreed as he stopped walking._

_"I wanted to ask you a question, Sarah."_

_I stopped in my tracks and glanced up George through the gap between my hat and scarf. His shaggy hair blew in the wind underneath his knit hat and his nose was slightly red._

_George stuffed his gloved hands in the pockets of his robes. "Sarah, I was wondering…are you going to the ball with anyone?"_

_"No," I chuckled and pulled my scarf down. "No one's asked me out ye-wait! I take that back. One of Krum's friends asked me to the ball."_

_"Oh."_

_"But I told him no."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I think his name was Aleksandar, or something with an 'A'. I don't really remember. That makes me sound awful, doesn't it?"_

_George smiled, "Not really."_

_"He seemed a little upset that I'd turned him down, you know. It was almost as if he'd never been turned down by a girl before." I shrugged. "He wasn't my type anyways. I'm pretty much dateless for the ball. I figured someone better would probably come along and, if not, I'd go alone and-"_

_"Will you go to the ball with me?" blurted George._

_I honestly think I stopped breathing for a moment. I dropped my letter in the snow. George was asking me to the ball. He was asking me to the Yule ball. When I had gotten over the initial shock, I picked up my slightly soggy letter. I hoped the ink hadn't run._

_"I'm sorry," George said. He was apologizing for the letter, but something told me it was also for surprising me with that question._

_"W-what?" I blinked._

_"I didn't mean to make you drop that. It's not totally ruined is it?"_

_"Huh? What? No, not that, the letter's fine. George…I'm sorry…what did you say about the ball?"_

_He took my mittened hands in his gloved ones. "Sarah, will you go to the ball with me?"_

_"I-you're serious?"_

_"As serious as I am about pranks. Look, Sarah-doll, I want to go to the ball with you."_

_My mouth hung open and a few snowflakes flew into my mouth. I closed mouth, opened it again, then closed it once more. I felt like a fish. Shuffling my weight from one foot to the other, I looked down at my letter. My cheeks were burning. George meant a lot to me, as did Fred. There was something about George, though. I wasn't quite sure if I had greater feelings for him than close friendship, but there was something about George. Judging by the sudden warmth on my cheeks, there must have been something there that I wasn't aware of just yet._

_George hung his head at my silence. "I understand if you don't want to go with me, Sarah. I know we've been friends for a long time, but I want to go with you cause I really-"_

_"Yes," I uttered. I could feel myself smiling. "Sure, of course."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course! It'll be brilliant."_

* * *

Please review! This isn't the end of the Yule Ball excitement.


	10. A Veil of a Different Kind

Sorry for the wait, things have been so hectic. Excuses aside, I have an somewhat important announcement.

**If you have Archive of Our Own account or visit that frequently, know that this fic is also on there and is updated simultaneously with this site. My username is on my profile. **If something happens to this fic, please go there.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like this one!

* * *

"When do you want the wedding?"

Ginny pulled up a chair next to me at the Weasley's dining room table. Hermione dipped a quill in ink, wrote 'wedding plans' on a piece of parchment, and drew a line underneath it.

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "I want it a couple days after Ginny comes home from Hogwarts, yeah? She'll be graduated by then."

Hermione made note of the date. Not only would Ginny be able to attend without it being during Christmas, Easter, or any other Hogwarts holiday, but it would also give me about a year to plan. As much as I wanted to marry George this very second, I wanted time to get a dress, figure out what I wanted, and get things ready. Not to mention I enjoyed showing off the ring to people and mentioning my fiancé.

"Thank you, Sarah! That's thoughtful of you," Ginny grinned.

"No big deal. It gives me time to plan and a summer wedding would be gorgeous."

"Speaking of gorgeous, what color should the girls wear?" Ginny asked. "Have you decided?"

"Hadn't thought of it really," I admitted.

"She just got engaged," Hermione mentioned. "Of course she hasn't given it any thought."

"What do you two think?"

"Green?" offered Ginny

"Nah."

"Blue!" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so." I reached for a Muggle wedding magazine my mum gave me and thumbed through it while Ginny and Hermione continued to name off colors.

"Magenta-wait no."

"What about peach?" suggested Ginny. "All the girls could wear peach dresses and the blokes could wear peach ties."

"That's a good idea, Gin." I looked up, "What about purple?"

"What about the guys?" Hermione reminded. "Won't that clash a bit with all of that red hair?"

The three of us sat in silence for a moment. I thought about Fred and George's purple robes from their shop and how it looked against their hair. Ginny and Hermione must have thought the same because they started laughing.

Joining them, I shook my head. "Definitely not Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes purple, but a light purple might be alright."

"I really like the peach idea, Sarah." Hermione mentioned. "You could make the second color white. It's soft and sweet, and there wouldn't be much clashing with hair colors."

"Excellent idea. Peach, it is! Thanks, you two, I honestly would be lost. I've been hanging around Fred and George too much. When it comes to making plans, the first thing that comes to mind is pranks and joke shops."

Ginny smiled, "That's what we're here for. Speaking of my brothers, where are they? It's far too quiet in the house."

She was right. No one in the Weasley house was single. Ginny, Hermione, and I were downstairs and knew that if the house was silent as it was right now, our men were up to something. I tried to think of where Fred could be. Angelina was at work and he rarely went anywhere without George.

"Ron didn't mention he was going to play Quidditch or go anywhere," Hermione thought aloud. "Where's Harry?"

"Wherever Ron is," I pointed out. "I need to talk to Harry about something anyway."

"Harry!" Ginny called.

There was no answer.

Hermione raised her voice, "Ron!"

Again, there was no answer. I was about to call for George when an idea sprung into my head. I leaned back in my chair to make sure Mrs. Weasley was still outside picking vegetables. When the coast was clear, I bit my lip and looked up.

"George!" I called in sing-song. "I'm not wearing any knickers!"

There was a pop next to me, followed by three more pops. I smiled at George. Of course that would do it. He walked over to the table and crouched beside me.

"Hey, Sarah-doll," George greeted. "What was that about not wearing knickers?"

"Relax, you. I'm wearing knickers. I just needed to get your attention and you lot just disappeared." I glanced at Fred, Harry, and Ron.

"We were busy doing top secret things that you needn't worry yourself about," Fred ruffled my hair.

"You're not all planning to make us wear anything ugly, are you?" Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione to me. "Green goes best with my eyes."

"Yeah, and I don't want to wear anything with lace," Ron shuttered. "Not after the Yule ball."

I snorted, "Relax, you two."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and placed her basket of vegetables on the counter. She smiled at all of us, "Oh, look at you all! How did I get so lucky to get such a beautiful family?"

"Just lucky I guess," Harry smiled.

Of course she was talking about her children, but we all knew that deep down she was really talking about Harry, Hermione, and me. The fact that Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, Angelina and Fred, and George and I were together made her extremely happy.

"So," she clapped her hands together, "did you girls decide on a color?"

"I was thinking peach," I began. "We decided-"

Mrs. Weasley gave a gasp, "Peach? I have just the thing."

She walked purposefully into the living room, while all of us followed her curiously. We watched as Mrs. Weasley knelt down by a trunk at the side of her rocking chair. She rummaged around in it for a few moments before pulling out a peach veil.

"George, cover your eyes!"

Fred slapped a hand over his twin's eyes and George cried out in protest. "Oi! Let me see my fiancée!"

"Absolutely not," Fred smirked.

"Yes! You're not going to see Sarah in any wedding attire until she's walking down the aisle." Mrs. Weasley shook her finger at him. "So help me, if you so much as try to peek through your brother's fingers-"

"Yes, mum," grumbled George.

"Good." She faced me again, carefully placing the veil atop my head. "Now, I know white is customary for the bride to wear white but, well, I've been holding onto this since I found it. I've always thought it'd look nicely on you." She placed it on my head and fluffed the tulle. "There we are. Have a look."

I turned towards a mirror on the wall. My hand flew to my mouth. It was gorgeous. The veil had a pattern of lace flowers around the edge and fell to the middle of my back. Held the same pose as I did, Hermione actually had tears in her eyes.

"You look gorgeous, Princess," Fred gave a small smile. "Really. I speak for Georgie and myself when I say that that is perfect. Georgie's gonna love it."

"Can I see, please?" George begged.

"No!" cried everyone.

"Okay, okay."

I carefully took the veil off and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, could you please hold on to this for me? You know, keep it safe until I start looking for dresses? I don't want George seeing this and getting any ideas."

She nodded knowingly, "Of course, dear."

Once the veil was tucked safely away and George opened his eyes, I set my sights on Harry. I really needed to talk to him about something I'd found the other day in the house. I pulled him aside and asked to talk in private. Once he agreed, the two of us walked down the hall to the laundry room and I shut the door behind us. I didn't know where to start so I just started talking.

"Harry, you know how my Grampee's a Muggle, yeah?"

My Godbrother leaned against the wall, "Yeah. He's okay, isn't he? Something hasn't happened?"

"No, no. He's quite all right. It's just, since I moved into the house they left me, I found these tapes."

"What kind of tapes?"

I chewed my lip, "Home videos of me and you when we were little. I mean, real little, just babies."

Harry's face turned white.

"Yeah. That was my reaction, too."

"Are..." he looked straight into my eyes, "are my parents in any of the videos?"

I felt myself nod, "Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, the whole lot of them. Except Pettigrew, not surprisingly considering...Anyway, there's a bunch of tapes that are labeled with things like 'Harry and Sarah' and 'Lily's Baby Shower'. I think there's even one called 'Prongs and Padfoot Babysit' or something like that. I don't know, it was some silly title."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I can't bring myself to watch them, at least not alone. George would watch them with me, so would Fred. My mum would too, but I'd rather not though. They'd understand how I'd feel, but not as much as you would. Harry...your parents are dead and my dad-"

"-Was ripped away from both of us."

"Exactly. We have to watch these tapes together, Harry. Please? I can't watch them alone."

Harry nodded once and without hesitation said, "Yeah. Yeah, alright."

"Really?"

"Sarah, it's a chance to see my parents before they died. To hear them talk in a situation where I'm not in danger of dying. You really think I'd pass that up? Let me know when you want to watch them. I'll be there."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
